1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to smokeless pipes, and more particularly to a smokeless pipe constructed of glass and its method of manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most smoking systems include a container that houses both a metallic smoking pipe and a quantity of tobacco for use with the pipe. Such systems are typically used by consumers who desire less tobacco than offered by cigarettes, and wish to consume a more refined tobacco.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,658 issued to Crow on Jul. 29, 1980 discloses a smoking system comprising a container that has a first compartment for receiving a smoking pipe and a second compartment for receiving and storing the quantity of tobacco. A cover slides over the open end of each compartment to hold the pipe and tobacco in place when not in use. The pipe includes a bowl with a sharp lower edge for cutting away excess smoking material when the pipe is forced against the bottom of the tobacco storage compartment. The bowl is pressed into the tobacco and the pipe is moved up and down until the bowl is filled with smoking material.
The metallic material in these types of pipes is not as desirable as other materials, such as glass. Certain types of glass are well known for their heat insulative qualities and their ability to be repeatedly cleaned and sterilized. Heretofore, the successful production of smokeless pipes constructed of glass material was unknown.